1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates generally to tools used to wind the strings of musical instruments and more particularly to such a tool that engages the peg to which a string is attached for purposes of winding the peg.
2. Background of Art
Removing and replacing a string on a guitar, banjo, violin, or other stringed instrument typically requires the turning of a tuning peg to which the string is attached. When removing the string, the peg must be repeatedly turned until the string becomes detached from the peg, and when replacing the string, the peg must be repeated turned to tighten the string on the instrument to its desired tightness which also determines the tuning of the string. Such repetitious turning of strings is difficult for even a person of good dexterity, but truly difficult and cumbersome for anyone with less dexterity or ability to manipulate the small pegs.
3. Objects and Advantages
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a tool with an elongated handle that can be used to engage and turn a peg to which a string is attached.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a tool with a handle that is laterally offset from the axis of the peg engaging head to make it easier to turn the handle.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a peg engaging head that includes multiple slots for engaging pegs of different widths.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will in part be obvious and in part appear hereinafter.